charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets and Guys
Secrets and Guys is the 14th episode of the first season and the 14th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A kidnapped boy with special powers sends cryptic cries of help to Prue. The search for the boy leads to the unveiling of a special secret about Leo, Piper's beau. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Robert Gossett as Gordan Franklin *Brad Tatum as Mickey Jackson *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *David Netter as Max Franklin *Will Stewart as Harry *Richard Cody as David Co-Stars *Michael Bunin as Security Guard Magical Notes Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to clean the manor's attic, push Mickey and David into a rack of tires, open Max's jacket, shove the bank guards out of a range of gunfire, pull the guns out of Mickey and David's hands before pushing them into the bank vault, closing the vault door and spinning the panel. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Harry in the Quake's kitchen and freeze Leo mid-conversation. *'Psychokinesis:' Used by Max to contact Prue via manipulating an ouija board, unlock the security lock at a micro-chip plant, disable the lasers at the bank, unlock the bank vault and disable the explosives strapped to his body. *'Hovering: '''Used by Leo to change the lightbulbs in the manor's chandelier. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Max's father. *'Orbing: A type of teleportation used by Leo. *Thermokinesis: Used by Leo to heat Phoebe's coffee. *Photokinesis:' Used by Leo to make the lightbulb glow. *'Telematerialization:' Used by Leo to fill Phoebe's glass with water. Notes and Trivia * Leo heats Phoebe's tea and later fills her glass with water. He will never display these powers again. * In this episode, Leo calls his bosses "the Founders" - yet in every following episode, they're called the Elders. However, the comics do address the term. * Phoebe doesn't use her power of Premonition in this episode. * This episode scored 5.5 million viewers. * This is the first time that Leo is shown healing a living being (He healed and restored Book of Shadows previously in Wicca Envy). * In this episode the term Whitelighter is introduced, and some of their job description is provided. * At the beginning of this episode, Prue reveals to Piper that Phoebe told her about the surprise party they threw her at the end of the episode Dead Man Dating. * The sound effect used for Max's power is the same sound effect used when a whitelighter uses healing. * Leo tells Phoebe that they were never supposed to find out he was a Whitelighter, yet in future episodes it is established that several witches know their whitelighters. * Max is the first male witch to appear in the show. * In this episode Prue demonstrates that she can move multiple objects at the same time. * Leo's method of orbing in this episode differs from his regular orbing, instead of orbing in a column of orbs, he orbed in one orb. * After Phoebe panickedly blurts out Leo's secret, Prue said that with an imagination like that, she should write children's books. Incidentally, Phoebe did go on to become a published and acclaimed author. * Leo said to Phoebe that he couldn't reach Prue or Max telepathically to see if they were okay. In future episodes, however, Whitelighters can always locate their charges unless their charges are in the Underworld or a magically shielded area. In this episode, Prue and Max were in an auto shop, so he should have been able to sense them. * This is the first of the many times when Piper freezes someone out of annoyance. * This is one of few episodes where Phoebe has had to keep a major secret. it's shown that it's difficult for her to keep them though. Another instance of this is in I Dream of Phoebe after she learns that Chris is Piper and Leo's son. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the common saying "secrets and lies" and also a reference to the 1996 film, ''"Secrets and Lies". Glitches * When Leo crashes to the ground after hovering, you can tell the floor under the rug has springs; allowing the stuntman to have a more cushioned fall. Music *Shimmer by Fuel. *Got Going by Liz Phair. *Know You Better by Reality Check *Between You And Me by DC Talk *Anything by PFR Gallery Episode Stills 108e.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: Wait. What's in there? :Piper: Stuffed animals without eyeballs. Dollies that look like they've been through the mill once or twice… and looky here. Miss Phoebe's diaries. :Phoebe: The place where I kept all my secrets. Give me those. (She takes her diaries and she giggles. Prue and Piper give her a look.) What? :Prue: The place where you kept your secrets? :Phoebe: Uh-huh. :Piper: Phoebe, you could never keep a secret. :Phoebe: Oh. That is so not true. :Piper: Ok. Maybe Prue's surprise birthday party. :Prue: Guess again. :Piper: You knew? :Prue: Mm-hmm. (Piper hits Phoebe playfully.) :Piper: Phoebe, you swore you wouldn't tell her. :Phoebe: I'm sorry. Ok? It was an accident. (Piper sighs) :(In the Police Station. Prue is sitting by Andy's desk.) :Andy: Ok. Let me get this straight. You think a guy named Max might be in some kind of trouble, but you have no idea why. You've never met him, and you really have no idea who he is. Is that about right? :Prue: Ok. Fine. See, I had a dream last night and, uh, in my dream my sisters and I were cleaning the attic when we found this old ouija-type board and the pointer started to move until it spelled out "Help Max." (A couple of seconds pass.) That's it. :(Andy types MAX on the computer and presses ENTER.) :Andy: You know, I hear a lot of stories in my line of work, but yours are always very entertaining. :Prue: Thank you. :(In the Manor. Phoebe is walking down the stairs with the phone in her hand.) :Phoebe: Yeah. He sounds like a real piece of work. He has a nice voice though. What's he look like? :(Cut to Quake. Piper is sitting by the bar.) :Piper: A complete and total jerk. Is Leo around? :(Cut to the Halliwell Manor.) :Phoebe: Yeah. He's working away. :(Cut to Quake. There is a commotion by the kitchen.) :Phoebe: He wants to know when you're gonna get back though. :Piper: Uh, I think it might be a while. Maybe I should talk to Leo. :(Cut to the Halliwell Manor.) :Phoebe: Sure. Hold on a second. (She walks into the living room and sees Leo floating by the chandelier with a light bulb glowing in his hands) Oh my god! International Titles *'French:' L'ange gardien (The Guardian Angel) * Finnish: 'Salaisuuksia ''(Secrets) *'''Czech: Tajemství (Secrets) *'Slovak:' Anjel strážny (The Guardian Angel) *'Serbian:' Tajne i Momci (Secrets and Guys) *'Italian:' Segreti e bugie (Secrets and Lies) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Segredos e Homens (''Secrets and Men) *'Spanish (Spain):' Secretos y chicos (Secrets and Guys) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Secretos y hombres (Secrets and Men) *'Polish:' Sekrety i faceci (Secrets and Guys) *'German:' Nachricht von Max (Message from Max) *'Russian:'' Помогите Максу Maksu (Help Max) *'''Hungarian: Tiltott szerelem (Forbidden Love) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1